Teenage Crush & Love Blossoms
by aussiegirl-funkypunk
Summary: The Earth's warrior is confronted with love for the first time. Follow Goku's story, from his first date, to marriage, to fatherhood and the love that nobody ever sees that he shares with his wife. Combination of Goku telling his story and flashbacks. R
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Crush/Love Blossoms**

A/N: This a combination of Goku talking about his life from his perspective and his own flashbacks. Hope it works out ok and that you readers like it. Please review.

**Let's begin with the facts. I had been training as a martial artist since I could walk, and it wasn't just because my grandfather was a martial arts master. The truth was, he taught me because the moment I could use my arms and legs I was already kicking and punching. Grandfather said I had a bad spirit but he was determined I learned to be a good person, and the best way to do that, he said, was through the discipline of practising martial arts. At the time, I thought my unusual strength was due to his teachers but then, many years later it was revealed I had an alien brother, so there you go. This story, however, started before that, before I had my wonderful life as a family man with a gorgeous little boy of my own.**

**Chichi was the beginning of everything for me.**

**Yes, I had thoughts about some girls, even Bulma sometimes but my sole focus was on my training and defending my home planet. I mean, I was the strongest guy in the world, I had priorities but I guess things do have to change and that happened for me when I met her at the martial arts tournament when I was eighteen years old. I don't think I'll ever forget seeing her enter the arena, fighting and defeating much greater competitors than herself, she amazed me, I think that had something to do with her looks as well, just maybe. **

"Hey Chichi!" Goku waved as the young girl returned from her last battle in the fighting arena. Her jet black hair hung just below her shoulders, her figure was petite yet curvy but it was her large brown eyes that made Goku's young heart skip a beat every time he saw them. Chichi smiled back and waved but then ended up walking in a different direction.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying!" Goku grinned and turned to face his friend Krillin who had already been beaten out of the tournament.

"You know Goku, if win the next fight then it'll be you and her fighting for the championship" Krillin pointed out.

"What's wrong with that? She'll just have to talk to me if that happens!" Goku scratched his chin and thought would he should say to her. Something along the lines of: _Hi! Remember me? We met as kids and you really liked me and now, as it turns out, I REALLY like you too!_, seemed very much out of the question.

"You're hopeless Goku…" Krillin grunted and playfully punched him in the stomach but Goku dodged him with ease and laughed. At the single moment he noticed her looking his way as he laughed, she smiled and then looked away continuing her stretches. His heart jumped and he felt a shiver racing up his spine.

**How was I mean to know that I'd be facing the girl I had feelings for in the championship fight? What sort of destiny do you call that? According to my Grandfather's teachings I should have let her win the fight, there should have been no question about that but when I was in the arena with her, blocking her punches, lunges and kicks it just made me want to fight back and instinctively demonstrate I was superior to her but each attack that I landed on her seemed to also hurt me. I ended the fight quickly, but I suspected she also gave up and let me win. Girls really confused me, whatever they did or said just didn't make sense to me, but then, I had trouble making sense of anything that didn't involve fighting.**

He held out her hand to help her get back up, she had fought with strength and courage but neither would help her against Goku. He smiled down and her and smiled back at him, she looked young and sweet, quite deceiving for such a formidable warrior. She took his hand and got back up onto her feet. The crowd was cheering his name, the referee announced him the world champion yet all he heard and saw was her. He scratched his head nervously and laughed, "well, how about that, huh?"

"You're such a goof!" Chichi giggled and held out her hand to congratulate him. Goku blushed and took her hand, her skin was as soft and delicate as he had imagined.

"I guess you're dad's gonna be mad that you didn't win the championship…"

"Oh, don't worry about it Goku. I'll win it for sure next year!" Chichi smiled but she didn't mean it, he could tell, she knew her dad was going to be furious she didn't win because she definitely wasn't fighting for the prize money since her dad was already rich. He felt his stomach sink.

"Yeah, I guess so. So uh….Chichi….do you wanna skip all of this and head of for…." he just couldn't form a sentence, he really was a good and she knew it but her eyes began to shine with excitement.

"Lunch? Sure! I mean…that…would be….great…uh…nice! That would be nice Goku".

Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing. She explained she would meet up with him in an hour so she could shower and get dressed, they would meet up at the small sushi restaurant just outside of the tournament grounds, a place often visited by winning fighters that were loaded with prize money to pay for the expensive feed.

**I'm definitely one lucky guy, a lucky guy with a date with destiny and boy, was she pretty!**

"Wow Chichi, you look…amaze…uh, you look really good! Wait, you look pretty…darn, I can't ever say the right thing!" Goku smiled and scratched his head then threw back his head to laugh off his string of disastrous comments. Chichi covered her mouth as she giggled and carefully arranged her dress so she could sit down at the table. She had picked at a mid thigh tight black dress with thin straps that fell just of her shoulder, the dress itself revealed only the hint of her generous bust but clearly showed off her full hips and finely shaped legs.

"Oh Goku, stop ogling me like that, you're making me blush!" She bit her bottom lip as she looked away, he was making her nervous, even though he was a bit of an oaf he still had gorgeous eyes that sparkled with the same innocence as that of a child, his shirt was unbuttoned at the top and she could tell he had no hair on his slim muscular chest, she knew it was going to be a long evening for both of them if neither would stop staring at the other.

"Are you wearing perfume or something?" Goku mumbled as he tried desperately to break the silence.

"No, why? Should I have?" Chichi sniffed the air.

"Oh…never mind. You just smell really nice…" He coughed and then buried his nose in the menu but he felt her eyes were still on him.

"For a world champion, you know, you seem like a really sweet guy. You're not from the city, are?" His comment, though as strange as it was gave her the confidence to try and find out more information from him.

"Nope, I'm from far out in the country, about a six hour drive from here and then after that you have to walk. It's pretty much in the middle of nowhere but I'd rather live there than anywhere else!" He beamed.

"Really? But surely if you got married you'd move to somewhere that isn't as remote?" Chichi asked, she was in for the long run with this conversation. To slow things down she looked over at a waiter to get his attention and then flicked through the menu as she placed her order. Distracted for a split second Goku placed his order, consisting of several entrees, ten mains and a few desserts. The waiter said nothing, only looking over at Chichi to give her a worried look.

"I dunno what I'll do if I ever got married…I mean, I've never even had a girlfriend…wait.." It was too late, he already said too much but Chichi didn't immediately get up to run, she just look at him thoughtfully.

"Well, that makes me your first then doesn't it? That's not a bad thing Goku" Chichi reached over the table and held out her hand, wait for him to take hers. Goku could feel droplets of swear forming on his forehead but this wasn't a hard task, so he just gave in and reached over and took her hand, not sure what to do next. Chichi caressed his hand with her thumb and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks, his hands were rough from fighting yet she felt comfortable making some contact with this boy. Her stomach was aching with butterflies and she felt almost dizzy but she had to focus, she wanted him to want her. No boys had ever paid her any interest, beside the fact her father was a highly intimidating man, her skill as a fighter seemed to make her less attractive but here was a boy, buying her dinner and holding her hand, her dad would be happy she had made the right choice.

**It was a very long dinner, let me tell you but by the time we actually left the restaurant we felt like we had known each other for years, it really felt like it was a dream. There's only one other memory that compares to this and that was when I held my first born son for the first time.**

**I remember going for a walk after dinner, the rest all happened so fast, my life became all blurry with happiness. Is that even possible?**

"Where are you staying in the city?" Chichi giggled as she felt Goku slide his arm around her back and held onto her waist as they walked through a park that was barely lit by the moon and stars.

"Not far, see that big tall building there? It's all golden-like when you get up close, well, that's where they put the champion for one night" Goku pointed, Chichi let her gaze follow the direction he was aiming at, she laughed as she realised it was a hotel chain owned an American billionaire, no wonder it was embellished with gold trimmings as Goku described.

"Wow, you're so lucky!" She sighed and the stopped walking. Curious, Goku turned to face her, she had a funny look written on her face, her eyebrows were creased and her nose sort of crinkled. Before he knew it she had leaned forward, closing the gap between their bodies and planted a soft, gentle kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" Stunned Goku rubbed his cheek. Chichi took a step back and put her hands on her waist, tapping her foot impatiently. Had he offended her?

"I'm sooo sorry! I didn't realise you disliked me so much you had to wipe your face after I kissed you!" Chichi spat sarcastically and continued walking ahead, ignoring him completely, her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"But…" Goku stammered, "hey wait Chichi! Where are you going?" He jogged to catch up with her brisk pace, "geez, I'm sorry Chichi, I didn't mean to be rude. I know you can tell by now I'm no good at this kind of stuff…". Chichi continued to ignore him and picked up her pace slightly, dropping her arms by her side and swinging them in frustration.

"C'mon Chichi! Where are you going? I said sorry!" Goku pleaded and picked up his pace so he was walking by her side, then suddenly she stopped in her tracks.

"I know you're no good at this whole dating scenario but the least you could do is invite to the hotel and show me how wonderful it is, considering there was a chance I could have been the champion so you really do owe me…" she cocked an eyebrow and a corner of her mouth lifted into a smirk, she was only teasing him, Goku realised.

"I'll race you there. If you beat me then you have the hotel for the night and I'll go somewhere else. See? A second chance for you!" Goku laughed and began stretching and lifting his legs. Chichi smiled, he was definitely a fun guy, up for almost anything, except for kissing apparently.

"You're on…" She yelped as she started running at full speed up the street. Goku jumped after her, it was only a couple of miles or so but to be kind, this time he wanted her to win, she deserved it. His was shortening his strides and slowing down but he noticed that Chichi wasn't gaining any ground,. She was letting him win again. He wondered if maybe now was the right time to demonstrate his flying technique but he really didn't want to scare her off just yet.

"You can do better than this Chichi!" Goku shouted, he was barely raising a sweat and neither was Chichi who had now stopped completely, only a few strides away from the hotel. Goku slowed down to a complete halt and pretended to act exhausted.

Chichi smirked, "you're such a show off! I know you're not tired!"

"Just giving you the chance to win yourself the hotel for the night" Goku shrugged. She walked over to him and this time put her hands up around his neck, standing on her toe to do so and then, after a few second pausing to gaze into his almost frightened eyes she leaned in and pushed her lips against his, slightly biting and nibbling on his bottom lip.

"There's no point of staying in such a lonely place all alone, I could do with some company for the night…oh, I'm no good at this either" Chichi looked away as she loosened her arms from him and stood back. She tried not to snigger as she noticed Goku's face turn a bright red. This time he didn't move, it was like he was frozen on the spot, he wanted to lean forward and take her into his arms but his body just wouldn't respond to what his brain was telling it to do. Was it fear? Chichi seemed just as terrified and as nervous as he felt, she was such an amazing girl, he couldn't possible throw away such a perfectly good opportunity to experience love for the first time?

"I knew it was too soon for that", Chichi muttered, "I wanted to do that since the tournament, I really like you Goku but I don't think you like me back, you know, in that sort of way. That's okay…." Chichi just felt herself throwing out the words she had been dreading to say but she couldn't deny the attraction was one-sided. She lowered her head and felt her eyes warming with fresh salty tears and as she turned to walk back to the park she felt Goku lift up her chin with his hand. Her eyes were met with a very intense gaze from him and suddenly the butterflies were back in her stomach and she felt weak at the knees. He leaned down so his lips could meet hers, with his free hand he cupped the other side of her face and held her head gently as he planted kiss after kiss on her lips and face.

"I like you too," Goku mumbled between kisses, "and I would like to spend some more time with you tonight, lets head in". He nodded in the direction of the hotel then began kissing her cheek the her lower neck, tasting the sweetness of her skin, loving the soft moans and gasps that escaped from mouth. He had no clue how to go about this but he guessed they would both figure it out. He took her hand and began leading her into the hotel, both red in the face with Chichi giggling softly in the background.

A/N: I'll have another chappy up in less than a week. It'll be sexy and romantic!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well a week turned into a month. Sorry people. Been busy working on my own novel but I will keep this story up and yes, of course there's lemon and I've done it as tastefully as I possibly could. Thank you for the reviews. Thinking of starting my own DBZ fan fiction and fan art site at some point too.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**To Love and Propose**

Goku opened his eyes and as his vision focused he remembered that he was in his hotel room and as the body beside him wriggled beneath the sheets he smiled, Chichi had stayed with him the whole night. He remembered the hundreds of kisses he had delivered to her whole body that night and his body began to respond to the sexual thoughts. Her body was warm and her skin was so soft, it felt wonderful to have her against his body. Chichi was asleep, her eyelids fluttering lightly, clearly still dreaming. Goku slid a little down the bed so he could rest his head against the pillow and look directly at her face; he lifted a few stray strands of her away from her face and brushed her cheek. From her cheek his hand travelled down her body, her graceful neck and then to her chest. Everything about her womanly figure seemed so strange yet beautiful and exotic; to not touch and embrace her seemed impossible. He cupped one of breasts, gently massaging it an then his hand moved further down her body, tracing along her rounded hips and across her belly. He thought of last night as they had made love she had giggled every time he touched her lower belly or as his figures traced along her inner thighs.

Chichi's eyes slowly opened in response to her lover's hands.

"Good morning handsome..." she yawned as she stretched out her arms; Goku noticed her breasts lifted up with her movement, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her body, and it fascinated him. She propped herself up on one arm on the pillow and combed her hair with her free hand. She knew he was watching her and she loved it, nobody had ever given her so much attention and yet here was one of Earth's strongest warriors in total awe of her. She smiled as she felt both of his hands travel up her body now, the palms of his hands were rough from his lifetime of training but she didn't mind because with every touch or kiss he bestowed on her she felt a spike of electricity race up her back and escape out of her mouth as a moan of pleasure.

"C'mon Chichi. Handsome? We made love last night, there's no need to lie!" Goku chuckled as Chichi leaned down to him and lowered her lips onto his; she parted his mouth with her tongue and nipped playfully at his bottom lip, sucking on it gently as his eyes began to close. She leaned back a little to breathe in his ear, "You are the most handsome, gorgeous guy I have ever met. I'm the one in shock after you invited me back here to your bed!" She moved down to his neck and lapped at the most sensitive spots with her tongue, sucking gently on the skin and biting down occasionally which ensured a strong reaction from him.

"It's because you're lying here in bed with me, totally naked, that I couldn't get back to sleep. Seriously! I couldn't just lie back down and not touch you...you're..." Goku blushed and scratched his head, wondering if he had said too much but Chichi just laughed at him. Chichi grabbed him by the shoulders and playfully bushed him onto his back and then climbed up onto his body, swinging her leg over him and resting her body on his lower stomach. She looked down at him, his eyes meeting 

her intense gaze. Her fingers rested on his upper chest, tracing over each well defined muscle, he had an unbelievably good body, he was toned to perfection and as her hands explored him, bringing back memories of the night they had spent together she felt her body began to warm up with excitement, the same feeling stirred in her stomach that she had felt when he had first kissed her and when he had begun making to her.

Goku remained still, feeling shy in the position that he was in after a night of loving memories seemed silly but her felt exposed and nervous as Chichi remained in control. Feeling her back side brush up against his hardened member made his body tremble in anticipation but Chichi showed no sign of hurrying things up. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed her body further down his, she yelped with surprise as his arousal rubbed against her inner thigh.

"I'm surprise you still want me here..." Chichi purred as she massaged his lower abdominal muscles. Goku responded by lifting his body up so he could kiss her on her lips then followed by her neck and shoulders.

"Chichi, I never want you to leave me..." Goku mumbled as he lapped at her skin, the taste of her sweetness made his body shudder with desire, he slowly losing control and fought to roll her body over but she she just pushed him back down onto the pillow, clearly she wanted to demonstrate her own skills in bed.

"Well in that case we should get married!" Chichi chirped innocently then threw up her head and moaned as she guided Goku into her body, her body rising to allow him to move into her deeply. Goku pushed his hips up to her and gasped as he felt the warmth of her inner body embrace his member, it was a feeling that could be described by no words and each movement of her body sliding back down onto his was sending his mind to a whole other dimension.

"Chichi..." Goku felt his insides turning, pleasure was overriding his every thought, he watched her move up and down, backwards and forwards, working him, her soft moans made his heart ache. His hands rested on her hips, guiding her movements, one of his hands found its way up to her chest that bounced gently with her actions. Suddenly, Goku realised as he felt Chichi's inner muscles tighten around his member that nothing in the world mattered anymore, all he wanted was her. There was his training, fighting and tournaments but nothing seemed to come close to the feelings he had for the girl before him. He wanted her and clearly as he watched Chichi's face become overwhelmed with the feeling of pleasure, she wanted him. Marriage?

"Goku...uh..." Chichi gasped, short of breath as she felt her body lose control, she closed her eyes and reached for Goku's face and pulled him up to meet her face so she could kiss him passionately. Goku rocked his body to match his love's movements and found himself lost to the satisfaction; Chichi grabbed a fist full of his hair and bit down on his bottom lip drawing droplets of blood causing Goku to growl from deep down in his throat.

**You know, it wasn't the best proposal in history but it was what it was and from the moment we kissed I knew I didn't want any other girl but her. She was strong, a martial artist so she understood my commitment to my training. It wasn't long before the wedding was planned (let's no go into the disaster of saving her mother's wedding dress and the ox king's life), and we were married. Let's concentrate on the proposal for now. Mr and Mrs Goku...hee hee.**

Chichi lay nestled against Goku's naked body, her leg placed over his body, both enjoying the skin to skin contact. Goku's eyes were starting to close, much of his energy had been sapped from his body from the nocturnal and morning activities but it was a good feeling.

"Goku, did you mean what said before?"

"Hmmm?"

"You said you never wanted to me to leave you and then I suggested marriage, remember?" Chichi tapped Goku on the forehead but his eyes were now closed completely, she smiled and kissed him gently on the tip of his nose.

"Yeah, uh, I guess. Why not? Do you...uh, want marry me?" Goku opened one eye and tried to stop himself from smiling hopefully. In a split second Chichi had jumped up on him, wrapped her arms around his head and was screaming his name over and over again with utter joy in her tone.

"Really really? Oh, Goku! This has been like a dream come true for me! I love you!" Chichi smashed her lips into his and then jumped off him and leapt off the bed and skipped to the en suite bathroom. Goku's eyes followed her and as she closed the door behind her Goku got out of bed and walked over to the window and pulled open the curtain slightly, taking in the view of a stretching clear blue sky and rising sun and he thought of his grandfather Gohan and wondered if he would have been proud of him. His stomach ached with hunger and his heart was hurting with the reminded loss of his grandfather. Chichi was a special girl, Gohan would have loved her.

A/N: Only a short chapter but there is more to come. Ah...love! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's funny when it comes to writing, as soon as you're on a good thing you just have to keep going. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, here we see the couple develop as hubby and wife. Yes, there's mild lemon, Chichi has a naughty side! Awe!

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Tub of Love**

The house was small but Chichi decided to refer to it as cosy, a cosy house for a cosy couple. The ox king had bought it for the newlyweds, approving his daughter's choice of marriage but the fact that Goku had insisted on living up in the mountains had upset Chichi, mostly because it was one day of walking to get to the small mountain village to buy groceries but having Goku all alone in their cosy home was definitely exciting, their love making wasn't restricted by sound, they were completely alone and being newlyweds, for the time being, there was nothing more that Chichi wanted.

In the mornings while she prepared breakfast for the husband who seemed to have an endless appetite, known to eat mountains of food before and after training. It didn't bother her much, she enjoyed cooking different meals for him, making him happy made her happy, she wanted to be nothing more than the perfect wife, she would make both her mother and father proud, if not for her martial arts skills then her marriage and complete devotion to her husband.

Husband? Chichi could not stop thinking about that word. A whirlwind love, real romance found at a martial arts tournament, it all seemed too good to be true. This morning she chose to cook piles of buttermilk pancakes, she made several sweet syrups from scratch, she organised several fruit platters with all the fresh produce she could gather from the mountains, she even made some sweet cakes to compliment the fresh fruits. The entire kitchen table was filled to the edge with plates upon plates of food, Chichi stood back to gaze at her hard work and she jumped with excitement as Goku stumbled clumsily through the front door.

"Morning hun!" Goku beamed as he wiped the beads of sweat of his forehead, cheeks and neck. He walked over to her and kissed he tenderly, careful not to get too close to her as he had trained especially hard that morning with working on his flying techniques, his speed and of course, gathering firewood for the bath and cooking requirements. Chichi pushed him off her, slightly annoyed.

"You smell horrible Goku!" Chichi snapped but she pulled out a chair for Goku anyway. He sat down and within seconds his mouth was stuffed with food, pancakes, fruit and cake all went in all in one bite. Chichi sighed went outside to start the fire to warm up the water for a bath, something she enjoyed even more now that they had built a bathing tub large enough for two adults.

"The food is amazing Chichi! Thanks!" Goku yelled from inside, Chichi heard him belch and hoped he hadn't made too much of a mess. She loosened her clothing and let it drop casually from her body. Chichi lifted her leg gracefully and placed it into the water, the warmth of the bath caressed her skin and being outside surrounded by nature made her feel very sensual and at peace with herself. She lowered her body into the water and shifted her weight around until she was comfortably leaning up against the side of the bath with her legs outstretched. Just as she was closing her eyes she saw

Goku making his way to her, as always, scratching his head so he was either confused about something or he was in a mischievous mood, it was always a surprise to Chichi.

"I'm trying to relax here Goku..." Chichi whined and dipped her head underneath the water and splashed some water with her feet, kicking the droplets at her husband. Goku laughed but as he began stripping off his clothes Chichi sighed, as always he had something on his mind, the same something that he bestowed on her every morning and evening.

"I know right? You said I smell so I thought I could share the bath plus give you a massage, you know, to say thanks for the meal this morning..." Goku stepped into the bath and splashed his face with the warm water, the water soothed his aching muscles but the pain was a good indication of how he was progressing with his training, a hard fact that Master Roshi had taught him years ago.

"Well okay, but be gentle with me" Chichi warned, only half serious though, her muscles were sore from last night. She just wondered how much longer it would take to reach the next step in their relationship. She often thought about having children, the thought sometimes terrified her because she didn't have a mother to help guide her and neither did Goku so naturally it would be a difficult time in both their lives but she also imagined the thrill of having to tell Goku she was carrying his child, that was the moment she couldn't wait for. Goku moved in the tub so he was sitting behind her and she was resting her body on his chest and stomach, his hands lightly rubbing her shoulders and lower back, his touch was gentle and she was grateful.

"Goku?" Chichi's voice was obviously shaky with anxiety but she had to hear what he wanted from their marriage.

"What's up hun? Goku leaned in closer as he was rubbing her back so he could kiss the back of her neck, Chichi giggled her response but she moved her head to the side, giving him the hint that she had something serious to talk about. Goku frowned; serious talk was not his favourite form of communication.

"With all of your training day in and day out I've had a lot of time by myself and in that time I've only been able to think about one thing. I know we haven't been married all that long but, well, I want to start a family" Chichi spoke quickly towards the end as though she was going to run out of breath, she felt her heart beat quicken and her head felt light and thought perhaps the steam from the bath was getting to her.

"Don't be silly Chichi, we're already a family!" Goku grinned and leaned in again to kiss her neck, one of his hands was still massaging her shoulder and the other had crept underneath her other arm and cupped her breast fully in his palm.

"Ugh!" Chichi sighed and moved her head forward and peeled his hand off her body, hoping he would get the hint now, "Children you big dummy! I want to have a baby! To be specific I want to have your baby Goku and that's what I mean by starting a family. Honestly!" There was no way she could relax now, he'd ruined it for her but as she tried to lift her body up she found his hands pulling her back in towards his body and even after the few months that had already passed by since their wedding day, she was still turned on by his ripped muscles and she began to feel her face redden at that thought.

"A baby?" Goku nibbled at her ear, he wasn't giving up yet as he cupped her breast again and his free hand travelled down her body with speed towards her inner thighs and entrance, "you know I've never really thought about it Chichi but if that's what you want then I guess we should! Me, a daddy?" He began to mumble his words he felt his hardened member rub up against Chichi's lower back.

Chichi felt like her heart was about to burst with total happiness, and as she felt Goku's fingers move around her most intimate parts she felt a familiar wave of sensual pleasure erupt in her body, shivers of excitement flooded her veins as her body shook with each contraction. She felt his hands lift her body up slightly so he could place her body over on top of his aroused member, the feeling of the water over her body made everything feel more wonderful than ever before, but despite of what Goku was doing to please him and her she still wanted to finish talking, she had one final point but between her rapid breath and moans she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to say it.

He nipped at her neck again and then at her ear lobe, licking along the outside of her ear and then along her jaw line, he moved her body up and down gently, loving the sounds that escaped from her lips. Chichi smirked, feeling completely unlike herself, she wanted to tease him a little, as it always seemed to be him who would initiate most acts of love. She peeled one of his hands from her hips and brought it up to her lips. She turned her head to the side so he could watch as she gently licked the tip of his index finger and then, in an erotic act to the amusement of his imagination she drew the whole finger in her mouth and then pulled it out, licking her lips, tempting her lover to lose control. Goku's eyes burned with desire and he knew within a moment he would lose himself to her but he could also feel her heart racing and noticed sweat forming on her brow and as he could feel her inner muscles tighten around him as they had done earlier to his fingers, she was in the same state as he was, it was torment for both of them until the end but it was worth it, knowing the height of their feelings that they brought to each other was truly overwhelming.

"Chichi, I can't wait any longer...I..." Goku cried out and pushed his bodily desperately against hers, grinding his body against her back, his repeated thrusts were all it took for Chichi to give in to her own desperate state and she struggled to catch her breath as wave after wave of sensual energy rushed through her body, the muscles in her stomach were starting to ache with each contraction but at the same time she didn't want it to end.

Goku wrapped his arms tightly around his wife and pulled her back in close t his body as he rested his head against her back. His chest was rising softly with each breath but his heart was pounding with adrenalin, Chichi reached over to pat him on the head like he was just a pet of hers, he smiled.

"There was something important I had to tell you" Chichi managed to say in between deep breaths.

"Uh..." Goku nodded his response, completely speechless and in a state of complete bliss. Chichi wriggled her body around so that she was on her stomach and resting on Goku's chest. She gazed up adoringly into his eyes; a small smile crept onto her face.

"I'm eight weeks pregnant".

**I was happy; there was no other way to describe how I was feeling at that point. I was only a baby when I was discovered by grandpa Gohan out here in the mountains so he raised me like a father yet I felt completely unprepared to raise a baby and here was my wife confessing to me this was **

**going to happen whether we had planned I to or not. I remember rubbing her stomach protectively in that bath, feeling for some sign of energy that there was a life growing inside her. The moment I detected its life signal it dawned on me, I was going to be a daddy. The moment that I realised that it was all real she suddenly became even more beautiful to me than ever before.**

A/N: If you want one more chapter please let me know in the review otherwise this may be the last. Hoped you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the final chapter of my story; I hope it will meet your expectations. Goku and Chichi are the easiest couple to write about as there really isn't anything given away about their relationship in the show. Please review.

Note: I'm not a doctor. Whatever happens in this chapter is total factitious and probably not accurate. ()

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**It's a Boy!**

Snow was falling down from the skies, covering the mountains with what appeared to be soft white quilts, fluffy and inviting for a certain young warrior. The clouds were dark grey, low and heavy and left unusual shadows over the tree tops and hills. Amongst the vast white mountains a small puff of smoke was seen drifting into the sky. A small figure could be seen speeding in and out of the clouds, throwing kicks and punches and then disappearing in through the clouds. He stopped mid-punch as he noticed the smoke, his nostrils widened and he could smell food, to be more precise, dinner.

With one last combination of kicks, punches, dashes and flips in the air he decided he couldn't hold himself back from the temptation any longer and headed back home. His speed had increased dramatically over the past several months and his strength seemed limitless as he was constantly testing how much his body could take. As he landed next to the front door he heard his wife humming softly. Gently and quietly he opened the door and for a few seconds he simply just watched her, she was stirring a large pot of soup and occasionally she rubbed her swollen stomach. Her pregnancy had progressed smoothly but he could see she was becoming more anxious as each day passed by, Her skin had a noticeably glow and her natural scent had become very sweet which nearly always left him feeling like h was in a dream.

"Can you close the door? It's freezing in here" Chichi paused and rested a hand on her belly, "plus the baby doesn't seem to like the cold, it makes him kick and being that it is your baby, the kicks really hurt!"

Goku lowered his head and apologised but she smiled at him sweetly, luckily she wasn't really that angry with him. He closed the door and took off his training gear and threw it in the corner of the room, as he always did and went to the bedroom to grab a thick knitted sweater so his body wouldn't cool down too quickly form his training.

"How are you feeling hun? Any better?" Goku walked into the kitchen and stood behind is wife, resting his hands on her waist and then on her round belly. Chichi turned her head so she could kiss her husband and then concentrated back on cooking the soup, grateful that since her pregnancy was in its final month Goku was finally no longer hassling her every morning and evening for sex, she loved him more than anything else in the world but there was only so much she could handle whilst running a household and carrying a non-stop kicking baby. He was becoming very sweet to her though, he often massaged her at night or whenever she was uncomfortable in bed and he was even managing to cook some breakfast for her in bed when she was too exhausted to move.

"Actually, I feel a lot better!" Chichi beamed and shrugged Goku off her back, "can you at least throw your dirty clothes into the laundry basket mister!" Goku did as he was told; noticing now that his 

stomach was growling and he clutched it, hoping his wife was getting the hint. He needed food, now. Chichi looked up and glared at him.

"I swear Goku, with how much you can fit into the mouth and stomach of yours I'm surprised your even a human!" Chichi laughed and took the pot off the stove and began serving the contents into the bowls, "there should be enough for at least ten servings for you and two for me, plus if you look in the oven I made some dipping bread for the soup".

"Oh!" Goku chirped and reached for the oven to take out the warm bread and placed the loaf onto the table. He pulled out a chair for his wife and helped her slowly into her sweet. Her belly was hanging quite low; obviously the baby was due at any time and Chichi was becoming restless. She helped took a few spoonfuls of the fish and vegetable spice soup, happy with her own efforts, she paused for a moment to observe her husband lifting the soup bowl to his face and guzzling the contents within seconds. Goku smacked his lips with his tongue and then began serving himself another helping of soup.

"Goku, you're such an animal sometimes! You've got to use cutlery like everybody else in the world! You have to..." Chichi paused mid sentence, her eyes widened with terror. Pain ripped through her belly and shot up her spin and within seconds she had noticed her water had broken. She looked up at Goku, her mouth was dry and her face had become pale. Goku saw agony written on her face and without a moment to hesitate he had scooped her up into his arms and ran outside, taking to the air gently and into the direction of the hospital. Tears were running down her face now, her body was wriggling from the pain of her contractions. Goku had read a little bit about the process of labour and birth from some of the basic books that Chichi had instructed him to read several months ago.

"Goku, slow down please." She sobbing as she held onto her husband for dear life, flying was not something a woman should do in her situation, she knew however that it was the quickest method of getting to the hospital but she didn't think she could wait, the birth was happening whether they were up in the air or on land.

"You have to land!" Chichi growled, her blood pressure rising from frustration.

"We're surrounded by forest! It'll only take another few minutes to make it to the city and then find the hospital. Just hold tight!" Goku beamed at her, trying to show he was confident but Chichi slapped that look off his face straight away.

"We don't have minutes! The baby is coming NOW!" Chichi yelled, doing all she could to not curse, biting her tongue as she felt her insides stretch and move, she felt the baby positioning itself in her body, it wouldn't be long now until the baby came free from the safety of its mother's womb. Goku nodded, panic visible in his eyes by he concentrated on slowing down his heart rate as he lowered himself and his wife back down onto the earth.

"Is this ok?" Goku lowered his wife down on a soft mound of leaves an grass. Chichi turned to face him, her expression was that of anger but as he looking into her eyes he felt her terror within. He had no idea how to deliver the baby, he was far from being a qualified doctor, he couldn't even work out the basics of the first aid kit that was tucked under a bench back at his house. Chichi was screaming now, her knees were up and he sensed her energy becoming low. He placed his fingers on her wrist and sensed the rapid pace of her heart. Not sure what was the right thing to do know, his 

next actions came purely from instinct. He stretched out both his hands and placed one hand on her belly and the other on her heart, he released minute amounts of his own energy into her body and it wasn't long before he felt her heart slow down to a normal rate, her felt the child within her continue its journey, Chichi's body was now regulating its own life force now so he took his hands away from her then made his way down to her legs that were now spread wide apart.

"Just breath steadily Chichi, if you panic like that again you might not make it through this!" Goku warned, his tone of voice was calm. Chichi reached out to take her husband's hand as she attempted to push the baby out from within her. Goku gripped her hand and squeezed it gently, trying to reassure her that he was here to protect her; he just hoped everything that happened from this point was normal procedure. It was a good hour of his wife panting, pushing and crying by the time the baby's head was visible. Goku laughed with joy as more time passed by the shoulders were emerging but once Chichi had made it that far she was too exhausted to give the birth anymore of her energy, her body was struggling just hold onto its own life energy.

Goku lifted his head and looked at his wife, she seemed conscious but he wasn't sure. He decided he had no choice and reached forward and gently held the baby by it's tiny fragile shoulders and attempted to wiggle it out and as he did so Chichi gave one final large push, yelling out loud, her voice echoing across the forest and mountains. It was over then, she had done all that was within her power and as the baby whimpered for the first time, blue from the sac hat was protecting it within the womb, she relaxed.

**That was probably the most terrifying moment of my life! I would rather face Freiza again than go through that! I nearly lost Chichi and losing her was something I didn't think I could cope with. I think, since Gohan's birth that moment has been my inspiration when I fight because I just cannot let anything happen to her. I know it was definitely because of her that I managed to transform for the first time, protecting her is my life, I know that by having her with anything can be possible.**

**I was happy that this little baby was alive, I remember wrapping it up in my singlet shirt and presenting it to my poor, sweaty, glowing, beautiful wife and then she told me the greatest words any father could hope to her, it's a boy.**

Weeks later...

"Gohan!" Goku cooed over the bassinet as he reached down to brush his finger against the newborn's face. He already had some spikes of black hair on his delicate little head and a larger than normal appetite for a baby, Goku couldn't walk past the baby's room without stopping by to take a peek. The baby was asleep so Goku decided to let him be, if he woke the kid up Chichi would knock him about across his head and nag at him. He tip-toed out of the room and closed the door quietly behind himself.

It was the early hours of the morning, Chichi was still fast asleep in bed so he took the opportunity to hop back in bed with her. He slipped under the blankets, careful not to disturb her, she looked peaceful and sweet when she was sleep, a great variation of the woman that stomped about during the day. He love her though, even when she was throwing pots and pans at him as he jumped out of the window with fishing gear tucked under his arms. He moved his body up close to hers and wrapped one of his arms around her body, drawing her in closer to him.

"Goku?" Chichi yawned and turned to face him, dreading that it was getting close to her baby's feeding time. Goku leaned in closer and kissed her on her shoulder and as her eyes met his he leaned in closer to kiss her tenderly on her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth and nibbling on her top lip. Chichi chuckled and found herself suddenly pinned underneath her husband, her legs wrapped around his waist. Goku kissed her stomach and then moved up to her breasts, her collar bone, her neck and then as he made his way back to her mouth and pulled himself a little bit away from her so he could look again into her clouded eyes, evident that she was barely awake but there was a gentle smile on her face none the less.

"Is there something wrong?" Chichi lifted her head to nip him on the nose but his face was serious, like he had something important on his mind, a rare occasion, Chichi thought and tried not to laugh. Goku lowered his eyes and his gazed ran up and down her naked body and then met her stare again. She stretched her arm up to stroke her hand through his hair and gently massaged his head with her thumb.

"Nope, nothing's wrong" he paused, "it's just sometimes, when I see you like this in the morning it takes a while for me to remember this is all real, that we're going to be together for the rest of our lives!"

Is that a good thing?" Chichi eyes him nervously as her legs unwrapped themselves from Goku's body.

"Good? Can it get any better than this? I have a house, an awesome little son and then there's you, my wife that I fell in love with during a martial arts tournament, I just can't believe how anybody could have it any better than we do..." Goku trailed off and began planting kisses on Chichi's neck and her cheeks. Chichi tried to hold back the few tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes and wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. She leaned up to his ear to whisper, "I love you so much...but, we have one hour until the baby wakes up...make love to me Goku..."

A/N: The end. YAY!


End file.
